Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
Wireless communication devices, such as a UE or base station, include one or more mixers. A mixer is a non-linear circuit that may be used to shift a signal from one frequency to another for transmission or signal processing. A mixer is a 3-port electronic circuit, where two of the ports are “input” ports and the other port is an “output” port. The mixer mixes the two input signals such that a frequency of the output signal is either the sum (or difference) of the frequencies of the input signals. A mixer may be used to upconvert signals to radio frequencies for transmission, and downconvert received signals from radio frequencies to lower frequencies for processing. Mixers with high linearity that may operate in high frequency ranges such as millimeter wave (mm-wave) frequencies are desirable.